


The Aftermath

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Antoine Griezmann crying, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, antoine griezmann needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo Loris helps Antoine get over the defeat in the UEFA EURO finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from Kauai! So I'll have a lot of time to update. Request whatever you want.

1:0. Antoine couldn't believe it. And neither could the rest of the team. The Portuguese did not deserve this. They had played better. Where was the fairness?  
It was strange. They had expected to win. They had played a better EURO than Portugal. And still, one goal and it was over. Another lost final after the Champions League. Antoine had won the golden shoe, yes. But that was not important right now.   
He had been the first one to go up and get his medal simply because he'd played best. And he knew that but it still hadn't been enough. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had expected that. He had prepared himself to lose because for the final of the Champions League, he hadn't done that and the night afterwards hadn't been kind to his body.   
He went to say goodbye to his parents after the ceremony because they had to leave that night. After taking a shower and a last talk with Didier, Antoine headed home to his Paris house.   
He fell asleep right after his head hit the pillow.   
The continuous ringing of the phone woke him up at 10 the next morning. "Hello?" He grumbled.  
"Get ready, we're going out. I'll be there in half an hour." The person hung up before Antoine could protest and he looked at the caller ID. Hugo.   
So he got up and dressed into normal clothes for a change. He styled his hair the way he did every day and then went to brush his teeth. He didn't eat; maybe Hugo was taking him for breakfast.   
He heard the engine of a Lamborghini turn up on his driveway a few minutes later.   
He sat down next to the man, who put a hand on his thigh immediately. "How are you feeling?" That one asked and Antoine nodded.   
"I'm good, why?" But then he thought back to the day before. The final. He had completely forgotten about it. And he would've liked to cry right there and then because it downed on him that the EURO was over and that they wouldn't have such a nice time anymore for the next two years. And all the expectations his family had had; they had not been filled. "Yes, really. I'm fine. You?" He said in a weaker voice now.   
"I'm okay I'd say. And don't tell me you're good. That match was important for you and I can totally understand if you feel down. That's okay. It shows that you play football with all your heart." Hugo had prepared himself for that talk. The whole team had been a bit suspicious when Antoine didn't really show emotion on the pitch the day before.   
"No, I'm good." It was that; Antoine didn't want to show his emotions in front of the team anymore. He had done that enough, they were treating him like a little boy. It was different with Fernando. That man understood him and would just hug it better. But the French team. They expected him to cry. And he was not that weak.   
They were driving for an hour and Antoine's mind didn't seem to be able to leave the subject. So he looked back at Hugo, who hadn't said anything about it since they had left Paris.   
The man turned around. "Something wrong?"   
Antoine nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. He didn't have to say anything about it, Hugo just took the next exit for a rest stop. The older man got out of the car immediately and walked around it to open Antoine's door. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, although that wasn't actually the purpose of this question. Antoine nodded though, he was getting hungry as well. But as soon as he got out of the car, he was wrapped into a hug.   
As he was used to it with basically all of his friends, he buried his face in Hugo's neck. If anyone would ask him later on, he'd say he didn't cry but Hugo felt hot tears wetting his shirt. And it was okay.   
"How about a movie day?" He suggested. They didn't have anything to do today.  
"Yeah, but I want to eat something first." So Antoine pulled his face out of Hugo's neck and wiped it, looking at the man with a thorough stare.   
"I won't tell anyone about this," the man promised. That sentence was a tradition in the team. Antoine was the smallest one. The one who needed the most protection and everyone knew that. And they would never embarrass him in front of anyone.  
They had some breakfast at the rest stop and at the next exit, returned to Paris for a well earned day off with movies. And Antoine got drunk, complaining how he had lost another final against 'Christina Bitch's team. And Hugo's laughter cheered him up.


End file.
